


Haunt Me

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Drabble, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roose watches Robb on three occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunt Me

When he and Eddard walk through Winterfell Roose almost doesn’t notice it. His lord’s eldest son lies back in the hot springs, head tilted back and eyes closed in relaxation. He’s still a boy, but the first signs of a beard, albeit scraggly are beginning to form. The image stays with him, but he doesn’t act on it.

On the war march, they reach the southlands. It’s warm enough to bathe in the Trident here. Some men swim to relax, but Roose takes to his leeches instead. For the most part the display of flesh or the masking their of holds no real relevance to him. He can still taste the cloves of his hippocras when his tongue presses to the roof of his mouth. Robb strips out of his clothes naturally. Battle has hardened him, but there are a few places where the softness of youth remains. His curly hair is matted with water. The bad blood drains from him as it rises.

The Freys are quick to move for the body. The idea is amusing in a base, juvenile sort of way. Something Ramsay, or perhaps Shagwell would have found funny. As he looks down from the top of the castle, the horse continues it’s circle with it’s mangled rider bobbing along. A few more hours won’t ruin the skin.


End file.
